Pengakuan Cinta!
by tsubaki kashiwagi
Summary: <html><head></head>wahh.. hubungan Hiba-Dino jadi tambah dekat dan mesra,tapi kok ada halangan,ya?apa,ya? ck, lihat saja di fanfic ini! rated M</html>


****

**A/N : hai, semua! Maaf, lama bgt baru bisa nerusin , hehe, maklum anak sklh,  
>sibuk! Oke, jgn kebanyakn ngobrol dan silakan membaca!<br>(A)/**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Karya Amano Akira lho!**

**Warning! : Yaoi, Lemon, BL!**

**RnR  
><strong>** PENGAKUAN CINTA?  
><strong>****

**Normal POV  
><strong>  
>"Hey, apa kau Chrome Dokuro?"<br>"ya, ada apa?"  
>"kalau aku bilang ada sesuatu dengan Dino Cavallone, apa kau akan menuruti semua perkataanku?"<br>"..Dino..baiklah, katakan apa maumu."

Seringai lebar menghiasi sesosok wajah lelaki di hadapan gadis ber-eyepatch itu. Menandakan kegelapan yang segera datang.

.

.  
>"Ayo, ahh.."<br>"mnn..t,tidak!"  
>"jangan malu-malu..."<br>"ngghh..a,aku tidak bisa.."  
>"ayolah..buka mulutmu..hnghh.."<p>

Hap! Suara lahapan itu akhirnya mengakhiri penderitaan Hibari Kyouya. Ia sudah kelas 2 SMP saat ini dan sedang cedera lengan ringan gara-gara baseball. Wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan strawberry matang yang siap untuk dipetik. Sedangkan pemuda yang sedari tadi memaksa menyuapinya adalah Dino Cavallone, kekasih Hibari yang berusia 2 tahun di atasnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari pertukaran pelajar di Korea Selatan.

"huh, baru kutinggal seminggu saja sudah terjadi hal buruk begini!"  
>"i,itu kan tidak disengaja!"<br>"sudahlah, nih, sesuap lagi!"  
>"..nyam.."<br>"anak baik.."

Dino tertawa senang melihat anak lelaki dengan pipi kemerah-merahan itu mau menurutinya. Sudah setahun mereka pacaran sejak "Insiden disengaja" di pantai Okinawa. Sejak pacaran mereka selalu menunggu kereta pagi, pulang bersama , dan berkencan di hari libur berdua. Berhubung gedung SMP-SMA bersebelahan, mereka bisa bertemu kapan saja.

Kedekatan mereka tidak membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya curiga ataupun heran karena sikap Hibari yang cuek setiap didekati Dino. Walaupun bersikap demikian, namun Hibari tulus menyukai Dino apa adanya. Tak pernah dia berniat untuk menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Begitupun Dino, Ia memahami sifat Hibari yang manis dan memberontak itu. Hubungan mereka sangat akur walaupun kadang terjadi pertengkaran kecil diantaranya.

**Hibari POV  
><strong>  
>uhh.. bagaimana jika teman-teman sekelasku melihat hal ini? Bisa-bisa aku dinobatkan jadi "Banci Terhebat sepanjang masa kelas 7-F"! apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk meloloskan diri dari hal memalukan ini tanpa membuat Dino-senpai sedih,ya? Dia tampak begitu bahagia dan aku tidak mau merusaknya. Teng..Teng..! akhirnya. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Terlihat jelas di wajah senpai kalau dia belum puas menyuapiku.<p>

"Kyouya, kalau lenganmu sakit segera ke ruang kesehatan, jangan kau tahan, ya!"  
>"I,iya.."<br>"dah, nanti aku akan ke kelasmu."

Senpai mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Begitu ia pergi aku baru merasakan bahwa lenganku ini sakit juga. Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan istirahat! Di sepanjang lorong sekolah hampir tidak tampak anak-anak yang berkeliaran. Aku pasti sudah telat masuk kelas! Entah perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang membuntutiku? Kupercepat langkah kakiku. Aku berlari dan terjatuh ditubruk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Kyouya..maaf, aku ceroboh sekali!"  
>"ck..Tsunayoshi. kukira siapa tadi."<br>"ayo, kita bisa terlambat masuk kelas!"

Ia membantuku berdiri. teman sekelasku sejak aku SD, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Rambut coklat kemerahan dan wajah polosnya itu sering membuat orang merasa iba dan tidak jadi menegurnya. Sungguh wajah yang membawa keberuntungan. Tepat seperti yang telah aku duga. Kami berdua telat masuk kelas dan diceramahi 1 jam saat pulang sekolah. Hatiku gelisah memikirkan senpai yang menungguku sendirian. Sudah pasti senpai pulang duluan. Mana mau dia menunggu lama seperti ini.

Akhirnya aku melangkah keluar kelas. Senpai tidak ada. Jika ia pulang duluan ia pasti akan menelponku nanti. Dengan berat hati aku berjalan menuju gerbang. Betapa kagetnya aku saat kulihat senpai berjongkok sambil menguap di luar gerbang.

Hatiku berdebar keras. Kenapa ia rela menungguku? Apa aku begitu berarti untuknya? Ah, masa bodoh! Lebih baik aku mengajaknya pulang sekarang sebelum dia tertidur. Kutepuk pundaknya dan berhasil membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Setelah sadar ia tersenyum padaku. Melihat senyumnya yang enggh.. imut (?) itu membuatku lega sekaligus gemetar. aku tergagap, kata-kata yang semula ingin aku keluarkan tidak dapat keluar dengan lancar.

Seolah tak mau membiarkanku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, ia mengunci bibirku dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Lidahnya menjilat bibirku minta ingin masuk. Tapi aku tidak mau membiarkannya melakukan hal ini di depan sekolah, bisa saja seseorang melihat. Aku pun menggigit lidahnya.

"aww..Hibari!"  
>"hhuft..ka,kalau mau melakukan itu lebih baik ikut ke rumahku!"<br>"...eh? orang tuamu bagaimana?"  
>"mereka akan pulang jam 10 malam."<p>

Dino-senpai langsung menggandeng tangaku erat dan bernyanyi-nyanyi keras sekali. Aku sampai harus minta maaf ke orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang terganggu dengan nyanyiannya. Kelihatannya ia senang sekali, aku tidak tega memarahinya. Yah, menurutku tidak apa-apa jika sesekali itu bisa membuat senpai bahagia.

**Dino POV  
><strong>  
>Deg! Deg! Deg! Uhh.. jantungku berdebar keras sekali. Kejantananku sudah agak mengeras. Ternyata efek dari pergi jauh darinya sangat besar. Untung Kyouya sedang ambil minum, jika tidak mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri lagi.<p>

Kuelus-elus kejantananku yang hampir tidak tahan lagi sambil berbisik "sabar, sabar...". kenapa Kyouya lama sekali? Cepatlah kembali, Kyouya! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku melotot kearah pintu terus menerus sampai pintu terbuka dan tampillah si Uke-ku tercinta hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek sepaha. Tampak menggiurkan sekali di mataku.

Aku berlari memeluknya. Saking kagetnya, Kyouya menumpahkan soft drink yang dibawanya ke mukanya sendiri. Rambutnya yang basah itu semakin membuatnya tampak sexy. Aku langsung menerjang bibirnya, minta dipuaskan. Kyouya yang memang belum siap akhirnya pasrah saja saat lidahku menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya. Kuajak lidahnya bertarung. Seperi biasa, akulah pemenangnya.

aku menggesekkan kejantananku dengan miliknya. Sama denganku, miliknya juga basah dan menegang. Aku senang, ternyata tidak hanya aku yang seperti ini. Selesai dengan mulutnya aku beralih menuju dadanya. Aku terkejut begitu mengetahui ternyata Kyouya mengalami banyak perubahan. Dadanya menjadi lebih bidang dan kekar.

aku melirik ke arahnya. Dari pandangan matanya terlihat sekali ia haus dengan sentuhan-sentuhanku. Padahal baru seminggu aku tidak di sampingnya, ia sudah begitu rindunya padaku. Kupeluk lagi tubuh mungil itu. Berusaha mengatakan padanya jika aku akan terus di sisinya, tak akan pernah kulepaskan. Wajahnya yang lucu itu menampakkan raut kebingungan. Ahh.. manis sekali!

"Dino-senpai..?"  
>"fuhh..haha, ada apa, Kyouya?"<br>"ti,tidak seperti biasanya senpai seperti ini..?"  
>"hari ini khusus aku akan terus di sampingmu."<p>

dengan wajah memerah ia tersenyum padaku. Jarang-jarang ia tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Aku makin tak sabar. Kulanjutkan lagi aktivitasku yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kugigit puting kirinya sambil mencubit puting lainnya. Desahan-desahan Kyouya memenuhi seluruh ruangan berukuran 4m x 3m ini. Aku berganti meremas miliknya yang masih tersembunyi itu. Lama-lama remasanku itu berubah jadi kocokan.

Dan yang paling aku kageti adalah Kyouya yang tiba-tiba saja menarik kejantananku. Kutatap matanya dengan membelalak. Ia hanya menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan hidungnya ke milikku. Ia mengendus-endus benda di balik celanaku itu. Wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang. Kenapa ia jadi begitu agresif saat ini? Apakah karena ia rindu padaku? Atau ia sangat menginginkanku sekarang? Sial! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi! Ia mengendus dan menciumi milikku.

Sesaat ia hendak membuka risleting celanaku, tapi aku menahan tangan kecilnya. Dengan wajah kecewa ia menatapku dalam. Aku tak bisa tidak mengalah jika ia sudah melancarkan serangannya yang paling dahsyat itu. Akhirnya kejantananku sudah keluar sempurna dari kain itu dengan sangat menegang dan telah keluar cairan bening putih di lubang kecilnya.

Ia menciuminya mulai dari buah zakarnya, pangkal, dan sampailah pada ujungnya. Aku membiarkan Kyouya bersenang-senang dulu dengan dunianya karena setelah ini aku akan menyerangnya kusangka ia akan mengulum kejantananku seperti ini. Mau tak mau aku pun mengikuti permainannya. Aku menarik kepalanya agar lebih dalam mengulumnya. Jilatannya begitu terasa. Aku menikmati setiap gerakan mulutnya. Dan punggungku bergetar hebat, aku klimaks masih di dalam mulutnya. Sepertinya Kyouya mau memuntahkannya, jadi aku tutupi mulutnya.

"hummph..hengg?"  
>"hah..telan."<br>Kyouya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.  
>"tidak apa. Tidak beracun kok."<br>"...Gluk!"

Ia menyecap rasa dari cairan klimaksku. Saat kutanya bagaimana rasanya, ia menjawab rasanya asin sedikit manis, tapi.. enak (?). Aku terbatuk-batuk kecil menyembunyikan wajahku yang kembali merah. Sungguh lucu, Kyouya mengatakannya dengan wajah polos. Aku memintanya mengulum ketiga jariku. Ia meraih jariku dan melumuri ketiganya dengan saliva.

aku memintanya menungging. Ketiga jariku masuk dengan lancar. Aku mencari di mana sweet spotnya.  
>"auhh.. senpai!"<br>dia mendesah kencang.  
>"ahh! Bukan di sana, sakit, senpai..!"<br>"hm,apa? Maaf."

Kucari lagi titik itu dan Kyouya mengerang keenakan. Akhirnya. Kumasukkan pelan-pelan kejantananku. Sekali hentakan dan aku sudah memenuhi lubangnya dengan kejantananku. Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku. Di ikuti dengan gerakan pantat Kyouya. Pemandangan yang indah. Kuangkat dia ke pangkuanku. Beberapa sodokan dan Kyouya klimaks.

"hh..maaf, aku klimaks duluan,senpai..."  
>"tak apa, kau bisa klimaks kapan saja..!"<p>

Tak berapa lama aku sudah menyembur dan memenuhi lubangnya dengan cairan sperma milikku. Kyouya berbaring dan tertidur.

**Hibari POV**

"ummh.. eh? Siapa yang memakaikanku baju?"  
>Ceklek!<br>"ah, kau sudah bangun. Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam lho."  
>"benarkah? aku akan segera membereskan semuanya!"<br>"tenang saja aku sudah membersihkannya. Kyouya, aku pulang dulu,ya."  
>"apa? t,tunggu, aku mau mengantarmu!"<p>

walaupun pantatku masih sakit, tapi aku ingin mengantar senpai sampai tengah jalan saja juga tak apa. Itulah yang ada di pikiranku sampai angin berhembus kencang dan disitulah aku bertemu dengannya. Anak perempuan ber-eyepatch dengan bola mata ungu itu.

"Dino.. !"  
>"Ch, Chrome? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Dino berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan menggandeng lengannya.<br>"aku mencarimu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu!"  
>"tapi kau seharusnya di rumah sakit sekarang!"<br>"tak apa, untukmu bahkan aku rela mati!" gadis bernama Chrome itu memeluk Dino-senpai sangat erat.

Entah apakah ini pemandangan yang nyata atau ilusi belaka, tapi kedua orang itu terlihat indah bagaikan lukisan. Aku tak sanggup membuka suara dan berlari kembali ke rumah. Bisa kudengar suara senpai yang berusaha memanggilku.

kepalaku sakit dan aku ingin segera tidur. Aku berharap kejadian tadi hanyalah khayalanku saja. Kubenamkan mukaku di bantal hingga cahaya pagi membelai diriku. Kukira semalaman aku menangis, tetapi ternyata tidak. Kantung mata pun tidak ada.

sarapanku terasa hambar. Apa ada yang aneh dengan lidahku hari ini? Mungkin penyebabnya adalah kejadian kemarin. Dino-senpai bahkan tidak menolak pelukan dari gadis itu. Aku berjalan dengan gontai.

Senpai telah menungguku di stasiun. Sebenarnya aku agak marah dengannya, namun aku tak mau menuduh senpai yang bukan-bukan dulu. Aku tersenyum pahit dan menyapanya. Bisa kulihat ia juga gelisah. Di dalam kereta yang melaju kencang ini aku bertanya.  
>"senpai, gadis itu siapa?" Dia membulatkan matanya dan menelan ludah.<br>"dia calon istri sahku."

Ternyata rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Dino-senpai adalah pewaris resmi Cavallone Company itu bukan bohongan. Bahkan siapa istrinya saja sudah ditetapkan. Sudah setahun kami pacaran dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Waktu berjalan amat cepat setelah percakapan itu. Aku termenung di istirahat kedua. Dino-senpai sudah memiliki calon istri sah, bagaimana denganku? Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia tega berbuat begini padaku.

"Kyouya?"  
>"hm."<br>"kau diam saja hari ini. Ada apa?"  
>"aku tak apa, Tsunayoshi. Bergabung sajalah dengan yang lain."<p>

Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi mencium bibirku. Sontak saja aku mendorongnya. Meskipun kami sudah lama berteman, tak seharusnya dia berani mencium bibirku. Tetapi ciuman yang singkat itu terasa amat lembut. Aku menatap matanya sambil mengelap bibirku dengan punggung telapak tanganku. Pandangannya seolah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kyouya, sudah lama aku menyukaimu,bukan,lebih tepatnya sejak kita bertemu aku terus serius mencintaimu."  
>"apa yang.. Tsuna..jangan bercanda..."<br>"aku tidak bercanda sama sekali, Kyouya!"

Jantungku berdebar-debar menerima pengakun cinta dari Tsunayoshi. Dari raut wajahnya tersirat itu semua bukanlah kebohongan. Tubuhku membeku, suaraku tercekat, pipiku pun terasa panas. Aku tak tahu harus memberi jawaban bagaimana untuknya karena sudah lama kami terus bersama. Tapi di lain pihak aku juga takut akan nasib hubunganku dan Dino-senpai yang sudah pasti akan menikah dengan gadis ber-eyepatch itu. Bagaimana ini...?  
><strong><br>A/N : Eng, Ing, Eng! Waduh, Tsunayoshi sudah mengutarakan isi hatinya, Dino  
>sudah pasti akan menikah dgn calon istrinya, dan Hibari... apa yang dia mau<br>lakukan setelah ini? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
